This invention relates to apparatus for presetting musical tone effects in an electronic musical instrument in which musical tone effects are produced by selection of tone colors such as of the flute kind, the string kind and others. Musical tone effects produced by selection of feet ratios of 16', 8', 4', 22/3', 2' and others, and musical tone effects produced by selection of vibrato, tremolo, mandoline, chorous and others are set previously to a musical performance. Any of the various effects previously set are added to a musical tone by a single touch operation during the musical performance.
One object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement wherein plural tablet switches are used also for memory, and thereby the number of the constructional parts are decreased remarkably.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement wherein the preset operation for memory and manual set for usual operation can be simply and easily changed over by a selection means.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement wherein presetting of plural groups are carried out and these are changed over by a single touch operation in course of a musical performance, and thereby adding a large number of various musical tone effects so that the musical performance can be enriched.